She Makes My Day
by evermine
Summary: Inspired by the song of the same title. A sweet oneshot of friendship and possibilities. A daytrip to Ozette Lake with a carload of friends tagging along is bound to end up being a good time. Truth or dare?


**Author's Note – One shot inspired by a few lines from the song below**

**Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer blah blah blah**

* * *

_**"I'll never be lonely now I know her,  
**__**She fills my heart with joy,  
**__**She makes my day,  
**__**She just has to smile to blow my cares away,  
**__**She just has to touch my hand to make me stay"**_

_**'She Makes My Day' by Robert Palme**_**r**

* * *

His phone rings, he smiles unintentionally when he sees her name flash on the screen.

"Hey Bells," he says, injecting all his warmth into his greeting.

"Hi Jake, just wanted to see what you're up to," she replies.

She was different now. A boy she had loved left her, and even though she was much better than when they found her a broken heap on the floor of the forest, he knew she wasn't the same person any more. Better, but definitely different, and he liked that she wasn't that girl anymore, the girl who acted like this guy was her superior, like she should be grateful for his affection, like she was lucky that he chose her - that was bullshit, that asshole was the lucky one - he thought. She was an improved version, Bella 2.0 - she was more resilient, she stood her ground more, she wasn't a pushover and made her own decisions now.

"Nothin' much, so grab some warm clothes and come on over, we'll take the bikes for a ride." He had rebuilt some old bikes for her, he never actually wanted to, thought it was bound to get them in trouble, but the gleam in her eye when she asked him was just too much for him to turn down.

"Sure thing, I'll be there in twenty."

And she was.

They grew up together, their fathers were best friends, but he didn't really know her till now. It was under the most excruciating of circumstances that they became friends, but he was grateful every single day that he could be there for her.

Some sun broke through the grey clouds looming overhead, he was sure it would be a good day. They packed some food, he was always hungry these days, ravenous in fact, and grabbed a blanket from the garage, for her, he was always hot these days too.

"I was thinking we should ride up to Ozette Lake," he suggested

"Isn't that a bit far?" she asked, her brows knitting together. He loved that little crease in her forehead when she did that. He wanted to reach out and tenderly smooth out the furrow.

Instead he just clenched his fist and put it in his pocket.

He shrugged his shoulders, "About 25 miles but... we have all day don't we?" he tensed a little waiting for her reply.

She was glum but he was sure he could cheer her up, somehow he always managed. He had a way with her. She called him her sun, she considered herself a dark cloud. But when her tears rained down a rainbow always appeared when she was bathed in his light.

"Yeah, we do... I'm all yours today."

He wanted her to be his forever. If only he could will it to be so.

"But, I'm not sure I can handle riding a bike for that long, you know i'm still kinda an amateur."

He barked out a laugh, "Yeah I guess you are, I'm gonna have to take off 2 years for that."

The subject of age was a sore spot for her. "I'll tell you what, we can take the Rabbit instead."

"Or..." she started, "We can just take your bike."

His mouth popped open. "Umm, sure, sure." An hour with Bella's arms entwined around his waist was surely the sweetest of tortures, one he wasn't entirely sure he could handle when he was still firmly embedded in the 'friends zone', but a chance like this doesn't come around every day. The corner of her mouth lifted up into a smile. And he smiled back.

His phone rang, it was his friend Embry. As it turned out Embry wanted to crash the impromptu road trip when Jake had revealed his plans, not only that, Embry was inviting an entire carload of people to join them. Jake could have easily said no, he wanted to desperately. But she would be happy, Bella thought his friends were hilarious clowns and he would do absolutely anything to keep a smile on her face.

* * *

The clouds parted and the day did in fact turn out to be considerably warmer than usual for this that time of year. He drove up the 5000, destination - Ozette Lake.

He attempted to concentrate on the road, but having her arms snuggly wrapped around his middle and her head resting between his shoulder blades was a tad distracting. She was staring at the cloud formations and every now and again would call out the obscure shapes.

"Raccoon."

"Teacup."

"Shoe."

"Merry-go-round. Hey can you pull over? I need to pee." When he stopped the bike the blush on her cheeks was still evident. "Sorry, oh shoot i don't have any tissues," she exclaimed.

"Can't you just, i don't know... drip dry?" what did he know, guys just give it a shake.

"Eww, i most certainly can not! Shit, is there anything in the backpack?" He had packed some essentials, toilet paper not being one of them.

"Shit! I should have thought of that." He rummaged through the bag. "Oh wait, here's some paper napkins," he said as he handed her a few.

* * *

Once they arrived at Ozette Lake, he laid out the blanket on the floor while she strolled around admiring the scenery. It was a beautiful and serene place. She whipped her head around suddenly towards him. "I really like it here, its... i don't know, peaceful."

"Beautiful," he breathed, "I mean... it's really beautiful here."

It was, but that wasn't what he was referring to. She seemed lighter here, like she wasn't carrying the weight of the abandonment she experienced on her shoulders. She usually did, and he could tell, her shoulders slumped slightly forward all the time. Asshole, never deserved her - he thought to himself.

Within a half hour, the car load of friends descended on their peaceful morning. Embry driving his mothers car, and out piled Quil, Paul, Jared, Seth and Leah. Leah! He wasn't expecting her to come, this was most definitely NOT her thing. They pulled out a large cardboard box from the trunk of the car filled with an assortment of snacks, food and drink. Leah pulled out a bottle of vodka and daggled it in front of Jake.

"For shits and giggles after," she teased and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, lighting one up.

* * *

After lunch when all the grumbling stomachs were satisfied, Embry suggested a game of truth, dare or drink. Leah rolled her eyes like she was too mature to play any games, but when she glanced over at Jake and Bella sitting side by side, she agreed and grabbed the vodka and a plastic cup. Their werewolf body temperature burned off the alcohol within a few hours so they would all be right as rain in no time - except Bella.

"So everyone knows the rules right? We'll use an empty soda bottle to spin, if it lands on you, you can choose truth or dare and it you don't want to answer or do the dare - you take a shot, got it?" he explained.

The group nodded. Bella looked over at Jake nervously. "I'm not good with liquor," she whispered, that was an understatement. Bella had two glasses of wine once at a party and babbled stumbling around while Jake tried to placate her. This would not turn out well.

They all sat in a circle and Leah started spinning the bottle. It landed on Paul.

"So Paul... truth or dare?" she asked as she rubbed the palms of her hands together in an evil gesture.

"Truth," he replied after some contemplation.

Immediately Leah drummed her fingers on the floor beside her. "Oh I got one. How far did you go with Melissa Burns?"

The group let out a resounding ooh, like it indeed was a good question. Paul's internal debating about whether to answer or not was written all over his face. Leah rolled her eyes and gestured to the back of her wrist to an imaginary watch.

"Time's a tickin' Paul, what's your answer?"

"Drink!" he said defeated. The group exploded into fits of laughter, Embry and Quil up on their feet high fiving each other.

"Burn! You lying son of a bitch!" they jeered.

"Hey, i didn't answer, I'm drinking!" he retorted as Leah filled the cup half way, Paul downed the drink wincing as the vodka burned his throat on its way down.

"Yeah, but you told me you went to third base... you're not one to protect a girls virtue man," Quil teased.

Paul spun the bottle next and when it landed on Emrby, Paul leapt up to his feet. He narrowed his eyes as he asked, "Truth or dare Emb?"

"Dare!" Embry said as he grit his teeth waiting for his instructions.

Paul threw his cell phone at Embry who caught it instinctively and looked at Paul confused.

"Your dare if you choose to accept it is... call Jackie Omara and ask her out on a date!" Jackie was the most popular girl at their school.

"No fucking way dude! Drink!" He responded, so Paul poured half a cup of vodka and Embry obediently drank.

It turned out to be a lot more drinking and no truth divulging and completed dares. Although, Embry did have to skinny dip in the lake, Leah flashed her boobs at the group - Seth was gladly made to close his eyes, Jared revealed that he had in fact had dreams about Leah to which she smacked him across the head - he regretted his decision to admit to that, he'd never live it down, Bella accepted a dare to kiss Seth - Seth was elated, Bella was embarrassed and Jake was jealous as hell.

Jake opted to drink the two times the bottle landed pointing at him. The first time he refused the dare of feeling Bella's boob even though after two shots of her own she was ready to let him. The second time he refused to answer a question that began with 'explain exactly how you feel about -' Leah was not given a chance to finish that question, he gave her a death stare from hell and she knew he meant business.

Bella's two shots resulted from refusing to jump into the lake with her clothes on, it was freezing she explained - although Jake was hoping she would just so he'd have a reason to keep her close to him and wrap his arms around her. And the other one was a consequence of refusing to answer what was the furthest she had gone with a boy. Jake blushed as much as she did at that question.

The bottle of vodka was empty in no time.

* * *

After playing a few rounds of football and poker, Paul's ideas, the group was sobered up and Embry rounded up the troops to load the car. His mother needed her car for work that night so they had to make tracks.

Bella was slightly disappointed, she was still tipsy from the vodka and she whined when she said her goodbyes to each of them. Jake on the other hand was relieved to have some time alone with her. The sun would be setting soon and it was sure to be spectacular as sunsets always were here over this magnificent lake.

"Are you feelin' okay Bells?" he asked with concern.

"I'm fine you worry wart... i had a great day. Thank you."

"No problem Bells, anything that makes you happy makes me happy," he told her while gently sweeping her hair out of her eyes.

She smiled. It killed him in the best way.

"You make me happy too," she replied as she wrapped her hand around Jake's wrist and led him to the blanket.

His throat tightened and his stomach turned. He was now breathing rapidly at how her admission made him feel. He attempted to push that feeling down, she was his friend and he would be just that because that is exactly what she wanted and needed right now. He would take her any way he could get her.

He lay down on the blanket with his arms folded under his head and his feet crossed at the ankles. She lowered herself down and lay her head on his stomach and stretched out by his side. His heart was pounding in his chest, he tried to breath slowly to slow it down before she noticed. She didn't seem to mind.

They both stared at the sun making it's way down illuminating the surrounding sky in a blaze of orange with the reflection stretching out across the surface of the water. It was breathtaking but, he couldn't help looking at her.

She suddenly sat up, her skin glowing amber courtesy of the brilliant sky. She turned to face him and scooted closer.

"Truth or dare?" she asked him.

His eyes widened, he wanted to laugh but the tension that filled the space between them was thick and heavy, it negated all need for humor. Besides, the look in her brown eyes was one he'd never seen before, and he knew all her looks. Pain, disappointment, happiness, relief, hunger, annoyance, abandonment, tiredness... the list went on and on, but this one was new.

He licked his lips and swallowed loudly. "Truth."

She eyed the floor absently tracing patterns on the blanket. "Why are you so good to me?" she asked.

"Because i care about you."

"How much?"

"Truth or dare Bells?"

"Truth."

"How much do you care about me?" he asked, staring at the ground.

She hesitated a little, clearly milling over how to answer. "You're everything to me, I love you Jake," she replied. "Truth or dare?" she asked again.

"Truth," he replied.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes. I do. But I'm not sure it's in the same way that you love me Bella."

"Don't bet on it Jake."

"Truth or dare Bella?"

"Truth."

"Are... Are you IN love with me?" he questioned.

She hesitated some more, their eyes met, he searched hers for the answers just in case she didn't give me one.

"I... I think I am, or least I'm nearly there." She bit her lip the way she always did when she was nervous.

He thought his head would explode, his heart swelled with the possibilities and his slight grin didn't showcase an ounce of his emotions. He still held his cards close to his chest.

"Truth or dare Jake?"

"Dare," he whispered softly.

"Can you kiss me?" she asked, "Please?"

He felt he'd surely died and gone to heaven. As he reached out his trembling hand to cradle her face he leaned into her, their eyes pleading one another for complete surrender. Then he brushed his lips gently against hers. He pulled away slightly as she instinctively reached out for more. He obliged and when their mouths touched again they melded to one another. Touching and tasting and exploring for the first time, her mouth parted to allow his tongue in and he swept over her lips eagerly.

They kissed for what seemed like an eternity, when he broke the kiss she pouted, her sweet breath washed over him as she panted for more.

"Truth or dare Bella?"

"Dare."

"Go out on a real date with me?"

"Most definitely," she replied and smiled at him.

* * *

Their drive home was in silence. She called out shapes again. But this time her hands wrapped around his waist just a little tighter than before. She had confessed her feelings and everything was right with the world. He was in love with her and she was in love with him.

She made his day.


End file.
